The Quiet Game
by satomobile
Summary: Kazuo challenges Lin to a friendly game.


It was neither the time, nor the place but Lin was having trouble convincing her more base senses of this. The only thing more difficult would be convincing Kazuo, whose palm ran along her thigh beneath the table, fingers dragging lightly behind as he moved closer and closer to the meeting of her legs.

The fabric of her dress bunched against his knuckles as he inched his way higher, stopped finally by Lin's forceless grip on the back of his hand. They locked eyes and he wordlessly ticked his head as if to challenge her resolve. Her grip lessened, allowing his hand to continue on its merry way.

Lin's face remained passive as she returned her attention to the head of the table where Kazuo's Campaign Manager was busy giving a speech about the man whose fingers were busy teasing their way along her inner thigh.

He had just won re-election and his entire staff was gathered at this dinner to celebrate and sing his praises. When Lin had used this particular turn of phrase to describe their compliments Kazuo had leaned in to whisper, "with any luck you'll be screaming them later."

His fingers fluttered along her thigh without commitment for a moment before one reached out to run a long, soft line up the center of her panties, dampening them in the process.

No sooner had Lin stifled a sharp inhale than Koji's speech reached its conclusion, which he wrapped up by insisting that Kazuo stand to say a few words.

It was the first time Kazuo relented since his little tease had begun, hand making a rare appearance above the table to wave off Koji's suggestion.

"No, no," he insisted with feigned modesty, "I'm sure you're all sick of my voice by now- I talked quite enough on the campaign trail!"

"Come on, Kaz!" Koji returned jovially, "Stand up and say a few words!"

Lin's eyes darted to Kazuo's crotch, noting a slight bulge. Recognizing the opportunity to get even she smirked, turning to face him, "Yeah, Kaz. Stand up."

"Come on! Speech!" one of his staffers declared. The sentiment was picked up by the entire table, who all began convivially chanting, "Speech! Speech!"

Across a sea of half-empty glasses, Kazuo attempted to diminish their enthusiasm to no avail. When it was clear he was getting nowhere, he relented, "Okay! Okay!"

Everyone went quiet, a trail of tipsy laughter ushering out the chatter in preparation for Kazuo's words.

He took a breath; "I'm not going to stand up," there was a groan from the table and a side-eye from Lin, "because this night isn't really about me."

A sentimental sigh could be heard from one of his accountants who laid a hand across her heart dearly as Kazuo continued, "this victory belongs you. It belongs to all of us. I couldn't possibly ask for a more dedicated, creative, or driven team of people, so," he raised his glass in the air, "this toast is for you. Thank you for all your hard work!"

There was a chorus of cheers and Kazuo knocked his glass against Lin's with a self-satisfied wink. Without delay, his right hand dipped back under the table as his left continued clinking the glasses of his compatriots.

His palm glided over the top of her thigh, massaging his way between her legs again. His fingers skated along the outside of her panties; touch infuriatingly light. He began applying pressure in measured strokes to gauge her interest.

She wasn't sure if it was the wine or the frustration, but something inside her felt a little more daring than usual so she relaxed her thigh muscles, parting her legs slightly to signal her participation.

Encouraged by her gesture, Kazuo's fingers danced their way over to the hem at the inside of her thigh, tracing the line of it before pushing the fabric of her panties aside to slip two fingers in beneath.

Lin shot him a warning look, startled by his audacity. She hadn't expected him to go quite this far, but any word of protest died on her lips as soon as she felt his skillful fingers deftly navigating her, making her wet.

"Let's see if you can keep quiet," he challenged in a low chuckle, impossibly casual. Her wide-eyes were met with a perfectly innocent smile that betrayed nothing of what he was doing just out of sight.

"Quiet about what?" a voice from across the table wondered.

It was Juro, Director of Communications.

He looked between them expectantly.

Lin swallowed, cheeks flushing pink.

Kazuo slipped one finger inside her, "Nothing!" she answered sharply.

Juro's expression soured, "I wasn't trying to eavesdrop," he grumbled.

Without missing a beat, Kazuo laughed, "No, it's not you! I'm just giving her trouble about always being so quiet," he explained, easing a second finger inside.

Lin picked up her glass with urgency as bolt of electricity went through her; downing the remaining champagne in a single swallow in an effort to suppress whatever undignified noise she was surely on the verge of making.

"Ah! Well, that's understandable," Juro returned with a chuckle, "who can get a word in edge-wise around this crowd, right Lin?"

Above the table she nodded, below it she pressed her legs together as Kazuo's fingers pushed in and out.

"Especially with this one," Juro continued mischievously, indicating Kazuo with the glass in his hand, "do you know how exhausting it is to be the director of communications for someone that never stops talking?"

"I can imagine," Lin replied stiffly, shifting in her seat. Her free hand gripped the underside of the table. It was taking every ounce of her willpower to keep herself from pressing into his hand. In the end, she couldn't resist and she rolled her hips slightly just as his thumb ghosted over her clit. Lin bit back a moan, emitting something of a low squeak instead. The surrounding chitchat was loud enough that Juro didn't catch it, but it was certainly further than she had intended to let this go. Regaining her composure, Lin crossed her legs, effectively putting an end to their game.

Her action hindered his movement and Kazuo withdrew finally, "Oh, come on. I'm not _that_ bad," he contended earnestly, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket.

"You are," Juro laughed in return as Kazuo casually wiped his hand clean right in front of him.

"Well," Kazuo acquiesced, "at least that means you have job security!"

"Indeed," Juro agreed, holding his glass out. Kazuo stuffed his handkerchief back where it came from and lifted his own drink, dinging the side of Juro's happily.

Kazuo polished off the remainder of his champagne in one sip and leaned back in his chair with a sigh, turning to Lin, "we should go soon."

She was busy unfurling her dress back to its intended length as discreetly as possible beneath the table, "the sooner the better," she returned.

"I heard that, you know," he told her quietly.

Lin scowled, glancing around the table to see if anyone else had taken note of her, "Well, I hope you were the only one."

He nodded, "so… I win."

Lin pulled a face, "You win?"

"Yeah."

"And what exactly did you win?"

He raised his eyebrows suggestively, "you'll find out in the limo."

She gave him a severe look of suspicion, though in truth she was rather excited to find out.

He chuckled at the sight of it, "you know, the more uptight you get the more I want you."

She rolled her eyes dismissively and he raised a fist to his mouth, biting his knuckle comically.

"Stop it," she replied, amused by him in spite of herself.

He leaned forward, addressing the table, "Alright everyone, I think Lin and I have had enough celebrating for one night. We're going to head out," he stood, "but I want to say thank you again for all your hard work and for tonight! And I'll see you all first thing Monday morning…"

He looked around the table nodding and pointing playfully at those who looked unenthused as if to remind them. He caught sight of Hiro, his legislative assistant, whose head dipped dangerously low with the weight of too much wine, "…except maybe Hiro. That looks like a three day recovery at least," he added with a chuckle.

Hiro gave him a bleary-eyed thumbs up.

"Sprits," Kaz laughed, "Okay. Goodnight everyone."

Their exit seemed to inspire the rest of the table, which began to stir with restlessness as they pushed in their chairs. Lin and Kazuo gave them one last wave before making their way out of the restaurant and down the front stairs to their waiting car. There was a whole line of limos here for nearly all of the staff, waiting to whisk them safely back to their homes.

The driver of Kazuo's car spotted them approaching and hopped out of his seat, running around the body of the vehicle to open the door.

"Good evening, sir," he nodded once, then again at Lin, "Madame."

A group of staffers poured out of the doors just behind them and suddenly the fleet of limos came alive, drivers of each car scrambling to assist their inebriated clients.

The staff was a rambunctious crew in formal clothing that had all been loosened, laughing loud in the cool night air, shouting well wishes after Kazuo and disjointed choruses of "For He's A Jolly Good Fellow" as they swayed merrily down the steps.

"Goodnight Lin!" one of them shouted and Lin waved back at them before entering the car. Kazuo followed.

It was a truncated limousine featuring one cushy leather-bound bench in the back, a cocktail cabinet, silk privacy curtains on the windows, and a solid partition, which separated the passengers from the driver.

As soon as the driver closed the door behind them Lin and Kazuo lunged at each other. Their mouths met with a crash as Kazuo pulled her closer, sliding one hand down her back to grip her ass as the other slid along her jaw and into her hair. She braced herself against his chest, one hand tangling in his hair as their kiss deepened.

Breathlessly they broke apart. Foreheads still touching, Kazuo flashed her a wicked smile, "Go down on me."

"What!?" Lin gasped, reeling back slightly.

"What?" he laughed, "I won fair and square- you didn't keep quiet and-"

"I never agreed to-" Lin scoffed, "that was your idea! Besides," she pointed in the direction of the raised partition before whispering, "the driver."

"That's why I'm asking you while he's not in the car! _I _can stay quiet," he boasted proudly.

It was Lin's turn to laugh, "Oh, please!"

They heard the driver's door open and they went silent, the car dipped slightly before they felt it slam again.

Kazuo raised his eyebrows, "Come on…live a little."

Lin cast another worried look in the direction of the front seat and Kaz shrugged, "Or if you want I can lay back and you can sit on my fa—"

Lin clapped a hand over his mouth, scandalized.

He peeled it back, "I'm whispering."

"Your whisper is anyone else's shout," she returned sternly, letting her hand drop.

The engine roared to life and Kazuo gave her a significant look, "Nobody can see us."

Her eyes darted around at the covered windows as she considered his proposal- she had to admit the evening's events had weakened her resolve. She drew a breath as an impish grin threatened to spread- she bit her lip to stop it, "Okay."

She shifted over, moving around so that she knelt on the floor before him. One by one she undid his buttons, rubbing his erection through his pants as she worked. As she reached the final button she dipped her head, kissing his stomach as she tugged his pants down to-

There was a loud knock against the window.

Lin's head snapped up, eyes wide with panic.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

Kaz gasped and gripped her shoulders, eyes widening, "It's the sex police!"

Lin's shocked expression settled into a heavy grimace, but Kazuo continued, shaking his head in mock judgment, "You're going away for a long time, you deviant."

At a loss for anything else to do she reached up and gave him a quick slap across the face, which only served to widen his grin, "Ha! Now we're getting somewhere!"

The knocking came again and Lin scrambled back onto the seat as Koji's voice drifted through the closed window, "Kaz! Hey buddy! The wife left early and she took the car. I need a ride! Kaz? Hey!"

Kazuo sighed, buttoning his pants quickly before pushing the curtain aside to roll down the window.

Koji leaned in bringing the scent of alcohol with him, "Hey. Sorry to bug you, buddy. Mind giving me a lift home?"

Kazuo pursed his lips thoughtfully, "Hmm. It's a little cramped in here. You may want to check with Juro? I think he's going in your direction."

"Cramped?" Koji laughed skeptically before pausing as he registered Kazuo's disheveled hair and Lin at the far end of the bench seat, pretending to casually look out a window that had its curtain drawn.

"Oh... gotcha," he said finally catching on, "I'll check with Juro."

Kazuo nodded, "Good call."

Koji clapped his shoulder with a wry smile before addressing Lin, "Goodnight, Lin."

She turned away from her curtain study to give a small wave, "Goodnight, Koji."

Koji pushed off the door, tapping the hood twice as Kazuo cranked the window back up. He pulled the curtain across the glass, cutting off further interruption from the outside world as the limo shifted in to gear, wheels finally in motion.

Settling back in his seat he finally turned to Lin, who remained posted at the other end of the bench, attention directed at nothing in particular as her chin rested in her hand.

"Are you mad?" He ventured with a small grin.

She turned her head slightly in his direction to deliver a very prudent, "No."

Mad wasn't quite right. Frustrated? Yes. Aroused? Absolutely.

"Embarrassed?" Kazuo supplied with a light laugh as he shifted closer.

She lifted one shoulder casually, "he didn't see anything." Then, her brow furrowed slightly, suddenly doubtful, "he didn't, did he?"

"No," Kazuo assured, dropping a kiss to her shoulder, "like I said, nobody can see us back here."

She didn't reply, so he kissed her again at the base of her neck where the skin

was exposed, mouth working its way up to just under her jawline; a spot he knew

to be a weakness. Predictably she relaxed, tilting her head to give him better access.

With a will that was now as was as weak as her knees, she decided a light make

out session wouldn't be such a bad way to spend the drive and she turned, catching his mouth with her own to push her tongue past the barrier of his lips.

He returned her kiss fully, leaning into her as it intensified until she pushed against him lightly, attempting to urge his jacket past his shoulders. He obliged her silent request by breaking away momentarily to shrug it off and cast it aside.

Reconnecting again, he went to work, running his hands along her body and unfastening the four buttons at the top of her gown. He kissed his way down her neck and along newly exposed skin of her chest as his hand slid down to urge her skirt higher just as he had done at the table.

When he reached her panties he hooked a finger around the band at the top and tugged at them. In no position to argue, Lin lifted her hips, allowing him to guide them down her legs until they reached her ankles. She kicked them off along with her shoes.

His mouth left hers, kissing his way back down to her neck as he shifted off of her and down toward the floor, lifting one of her legs and placing it over his shoulder.

"Kaz, what're you-"

"Shh!" he reminded playfully, pressing one finger to his lips.

He kissed the inside of her thigh, glancing up to find her still looking mildly perplexed by this sudden turn of events.

He kissed her again- a little further in and with a lot more tongue- making his intentions clear. Her muscles tightened and her breath hitched, letting him know that his actions were having the desired effect, even if her face remained the picture of reticence.

He moved forward still, tongue grazing sensitive skin all the way until he felt Lin angle her hips forward to encourage him. Her sudden eagerness coaxed a light chuckle from him, the vibrations of which made her shiver.

When he finally reached the meeting of her legs he ran his tongue upward slowly, causing her to let out that breath she'd been holding. With it went whatever last reservations she'd been clinging to and she pushed into his mouth, left hand twisting in his hair gratefully.

She shifted in her seat as his tongue swirled against her- soft, firm, and then soft again as she struggled to keep quiet. Every now and again a little hum would escape, only to be absorbed by the surrounding rumble of the limo with little consequence.

With his face buried between her legs, his hands wandered- fingers skimming along her hips and across her thighs, making her squirm- before dipping low to aid him in building the tension. He eased two fingers inside her, curling them slightly, resulting in an audible moan.

Startled by the sound of her own voice, she froze - urgently gripping Kazuo's shoulder to stay his movements. It was an unintentional slip-up that reminded her she wasn't cut out for this game of keeping quiet.

He looked up, biting back amusement at the shock on her face.

"Okay, you win," she conceded in a low voice.

"I'm not done," he returned, pushing her back gently.

Before he could continue, she tugged on the collar of his shirt. His attention won, she leaned in slightly, urging him up to whisper, "You win. So, come here."

Just because she couldn't resist making a sound, didn't mean she was unwilling to test his resolve.

Finally catching on, Kazuo grinned that cheshire grin of his and climbed back onto the bench beside her, dragging his forearm across his mouth in one quick motion as Lin busied herself undoing his buttons again.

As soon as they were unfastened, she pulled on his waistband and Kazuo readily assisted her, shoving his pants down to his knees. She took his erection in her hand, stroking it once before dipping her head-

Kazuo stopped her, drawing her in for a kiss instead.

Lin returned it before breaking away, visibly confused by his redirection.

Catching sight of her bewilderment he smiled, pecking her lips again before explaining himself in a low voice, "I want to fuck you."

Lin ticked her head, eyes nervously indicating the front seat, as she whispered, "Isn't that against the rules of this whole thing?"

He stifled a laugh, shaking his head, "You're ridiculous." He leaned over a bit, pushing the window curtain aside slightly to take a look outside, "we've got plenty of time before we get home. Now, get over here so I can fuck you."

With one arm around her waist he helped pull her onto him. Lin threw one leg over, gathering her skirt around her waist as she settled into his lap.

"That's better," he assured, angling his head up to kiss her as he pressed his erection against her wetness.

Lin met his mouth eagerly, grinding against him as they kissed eliciting a muted exclamation of, "oh fuck," from him. Muted as it was, it still qualified as an exclamation and she shushed him quickly, "Kaz! You're supposed to be quiet."

He smiled, kissing her still as he explained, "I will be. You just look so fucking good on top of me."

"You've already lost," she told him with amusement between kisses.

His hand slid between them and he whispered, "Our definitions of 'losing' must be very different."

With one hand he grabbed her ass, with the other he guided himself inside her, letting out a satisfied groan to match her measured breath as she sat back, settling flush against him.

They locked eyes, daring the other silently. Feeling particularly sure of herself in their present situation, Lin lifted herself slightly before slowly pushing back again. Kazuo swallowed, giving her a mischievous smile as she repeated her motion. He kissed her, meeting her movement with a thrust of his own that made them both hum.

As their bodies met, quicker and quicker with each thrust, Kazuo slid his hand between them again, teasing her in a way that made her twitch, falling onto him lightly, "Wait," she warned, voice muffled against his neck, "that's not fair."

He replied by simply laughing against her shoulder and increasing the pace of his movements.

Her muscles tightened and she buried her moans between his neck and shoulder as he thrust in and out, fingers teasing her all the while.

Veneer of neutrality effectively shattered by his ministrations, Lin held him tightly to her, hoping to stifle the sound of her climax. Her plan was marginally successful- in that the driver didn't slam his brakes out of shock- but it wasn't exactly a quiet affair and she could feel the gloat of Kazuo's laughter vibrating against her collarbone as he continued to rock against her.

His hand shifted away from her when he was sure she'd had enough, circling her waist to grip her ass with both hands. He drove in and out of her quickly then and Lin pushed back, matching his speed and steadying herself by lacing her fingers together just behind his neck.

She could tell he was getting close when his breaths grew shorter and his head dipped back, eyes closing tightly. He pressed his lips together, successfully keeping the sound of his orgasm between the two of them, body jerking one final time as he came inside her.

The tension left their bodies with a sigh from both as their muscles fully relaxed. Kazuo let his head fall back against the edge of the seat, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling and marvel, "I can't believe I actually won."

Lin pulled a face, "Are you serious?"

"I was way more quiet than you were," he laughed.

She scoffed and pushed off his chest, but his arms closed around her, "Baby…wait, come here. Don't be mad."

They both laughed as she twisted in his grasp weakly, before he drew her in deliver a sweet peck on the lips, "I'm glad you were here tonight."

"Why? So you could beat me at a game I never actually agreed to play?"

"No," he laughed, "not_ just_ that. It means a lot that you came all the way here to support me tonight."

Lin ticked her head playfully, "Well, I was in the neighborhood…" she joked.

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm," she nodded, "right down the street."

He raised an eyebrow skeptically, "I think I'd remember if I had a neighbor that looked like you."

He kissed her again quickly and she leaned back, fastening the buttons along her chest.

"Good idea," Kazuo agreed, giving her thighs one last squeeze before they disconnected and she moved out of his lap. He fished the handkerchief out of his pocket again, giving himself a wipe before offering it to Lin.

She accepted it, clicking her tongue in disapproval, "I cannot believe you used this at the table."

Kazuo chuckled as he buttoned his pants, "Nobody even noticed."

"I noticed," Lin countered, as she pushed her skirt back down.

"I don't remember you complaining at the time," he noted, attempting to smooth his hair back into place.

Lin rolled her eyes as she folded the dampened handkerchief as neatly as she could and dropped it into her purse, looking up to scan their shadowy back seat for her underwear.

The limo slowed, coming to a stop at Kazuo's front door. The driver shifted into park, pressing down on the emergency break.

"I can't find my underwear," Lin whispered urgently as she heard the driver exit the cab.

Kazuo lifted his jacket from the floor, checking underneath. Finding nothing but her shoes he shrugged, "it's not your only pair."

"Kaz!" she snapped.

"What?"

"I can't leave them in here, help me find them!"

He glanced around again, shrugging his jacket back on just as their door opened.

Lin's face fell as the driver held out his hand to her, "Ma'am?"

She bent forward, slipping on her shoes, "I'll manage, thank you," she explained, turning down his proffered hand. She gave Kazuo one last pleading look before stepping out of the limo on her own.

Kazuo moved to follow her, catching sight of her panties hanging off the corner of the cocktail cabinet. He nicked them quickly, stuffing them inside his breast pocket before stepping out of the limo himself.

The driver closed the door behind him, bowing respectfully, "Congratulations on your success, sir."

Kazuo smiled roguishly, leaning in to pass a fifty yuan note to him discreetly, "You heard that? Thank you for not saying anything to- "

The driver's eyes shifted slowly to the bit of evergreen lace that peeked out of Kazuo's breast pocket and his eyebrows raised knowingly.

Kazuo followed his line of sight, settling on the object in question. A look of realization crossed his features and he chuckled stiffly, "You're talking about the election."

"I was, sir."

The two men stared at one another silently for one awkward, fleeting moment before Kazuo recovered, "Ah. Well, thank you… for your support."

"Yes, sir."

"Have a wonderful night!"

"Thank you, sir."

With a nod, Kazuo stepped past him, catching a curious look from Lin who waited at his doorway. He ticked his head, pushing the underwear in his pocket down rather obviously to her dismay.

He reached the door, unlocking it with a light-hearted shrug, "At least we found them."

Lin sighed, breezing past him into the house. He followed suit, closing the door behind him.


End file.
